


The Fault In Our Stars

by rhymeswithoriginal (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, this was entirely inspired by troye sivans 'the fault in our stars'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rhymeswithoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Two minutes afterward, and Finn can still see the stars.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault In Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title's a cliché. Live with it.

_Two minutes afterward, and Finn can still see the stars._

Illuminated like the strange blue fireflies he saw on some long-forgotten planet they’d seen together, blinking like Poe was right now, trying to blink away the tears. It isn’t working.

Finn wants to put his hand on Poe’s shoulder, tell him it’s gonna be okay, give him a goodbye kiss—but his voice isn’t working right now.

Nothing’s working right now.

Rey’s desperate yells for help isn’t healing the bullet wound, his bullet wound.

Leia’s fearful stare isn’t turning back time.

Finn blinks, and the stars dim.

The distant shrieks of a medic vehicle doesn’t stop the sharp nip of blood that Finn is surely tasting right now.

The sky is orange. Then it’s blue. Then it’s purple, then it’s black again.

The sky is black.

_Five minutes afterward, and Finn can’t see his friends anymore._

He sees Poe, though—that’s because he’s the one holding him, touching him, making sure he doesn’t lose this battle.

Finn is sure it’s the end of the war, this time.

Poe’s talking to him, whispering to him, trying to ask him if he’s okay but his voice cracks the same time his heart breaks and Finn isn’t sure either of them will make it tonight.

Finn tries to not give up. He has to put up a fight—he’s done it before, and he can do it now. Everything will turn out okay. He will not give it up.

_Ten minutes afterward, and Poe disappears._

His voice doesn’t—it’s still there, trying to soothe not only Finn but everyone else, because no one here is okay.

Finn can feel himself going now. Everyone’s gone, everything’s black.

The stars have been gone for a while now.

_Fifteen minutes afterward, and Finn can’t feel Poe holding his hand anymore._

Finn decides he doesn’t like being alone.

_Twenty minutes afterward, and the taste of blood is gone._

Blood is replaced with a cold flow of fear. Finn doesn’t have the energy to realize that he can’t hear Poe anymore.

_After thirty minutes, Finn is gone._


End file.
